A Better Life For Us
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Golden Queen and Dreamcatcher reflect back on how they were Doom Raiders and how life is now better for them. Done as a request for Rio storm. :)


**Rio storm asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Better Life For Us**

Golden Queen was walking down the path from the Earth Sensei Realm after having finished training some of the Imaginators when she spotted Dreamcatcher coming up another path looking lost in thought. "Hello, Dreamcatcher," she said to the floating head.

The former dream villain blinked before giving herself a quick shake. "Oh, hello, Queen," she said. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"I noticed. Is everything alright?"

Dreamcatcher bit her lip. "Yes and no," she said.

Golden Queen motioned her friend to come with her to the Academy. "Did you have a fight with Masker Mind?" She asked, hoping not as she had seen that the two were deeply in love.

"No, but…it is about us," the floating head admitted.

Arriving at the Earth Sensei's room, they went in and Golden Queen picked up a hairbrush, motioning her friend closer. Dreamcatcher stayed still while her gold-colored friend gently removed the pin Masker Mind had given her from her bow and set it aside before removing the pink bow and gently brushing the blue hair. Having no hands, it was hard for the former dream villain to brush her hair, but she allowed very few to help her with her hair. Mostly just her Portal Master, Masker Mind, and Golden Queen. "You said you didn't get into a fight with Masker Mind," her friend now said. "So what were you so deep in thought about?"

"I ran into Wild Storm and Tide Pool while they were training some of the Imaginators," the floating head now spoke. "One Imaginator was curious and asked if I was one of the Doom Raiders long ago. I knew he was only curious, but it still hurt a little.

"I told him yes and his Portal Master came up, saying that I was one of the dumbest former villains. When his Imaginator asked him why he thought that, he said because I couldn't do anything and my powers were useless against enemies and because I couldn't do anything is the reason Master Eon didn't make me a sensei."

Golden Queen continued brushing her friend's hair. "I'm sure that wasn't the reason, Dreamcatcher," she said gently.

Dreamcatcher shook her head. "No, but that Portal Master's words hurt. Wild Storm even reprimanded him that no one should be judged by their past, but by their present actions and Tide Pool agreed with him. The Portal Master just scoffed and said I belong back in Cloudcracker. Well, I decided to leave after that and that's when you saw me floating up the path."

The female Earth Sensei felt worry fill her. "It wasn't one of our Portal Masters, was it?" She asked, sincerely hoping the eleven Portal Masters that she knew worked with Master Eon were not the ones to say such horrible things to her friend.

"No," the floating head answered. "It was one of the bully Portal Masters that they've had to deal with a lot."

The former leader of the Doom Raiders felt relief at that but then sighed. "One thing my Portal Master has taught me is that what bullies say is wrong," she said. "They are simply being mean for the fun of it, but their words are never true."

"My Portal Master has been saying that too," said Dreamcatcher. "Even Masker Mind has been telling me that, but he's been the target of those same bullies. The other day, they threw mud at him and he was such a mess when he arrived back at the Academy. His Portal Master helped him clean up and comforted him and I tried to do the same, but I'm not really good at comforting people."

Golden Queen smiled. "I beg to differ," she said. "I remember that day and Masker Mind clung to your comfort, even nuzzling your face and kissing you, if I remember right."

The former dream villain blushed at that, a pink tint coming to her blue cheeks. "Yes," she said. "He was telling me he knew about those bullies saying bad things about me."

"This isn't the first time?"

Dreamcatcher shook her head. "No, it's been happening for a long time now."

Her friend let out a thoughtful sigh. "Dreamcatcher, you should tell your Portal Master and tell the others too," she said. "You know our Portal Masters will want to stop those bullies."

"I know, but they keep coming back."

"As bullies do until we prove to them that we're no longer villains," the Female Earth Sensei said firmly. "You and I have both chosen a better path and I couldn't be happier now that I've been teaching Imaginators to be good fighters."

The floating head smiled. "I think it suits you best as a teacher," she said honestly.

"Dreamcatcher, I know Master Eon offered for us all to be Senseis. Why did you decline?"

The blue head was quiet for a moment. "I guess because I had done a lot of harm as a Doom Raider, I felt I couldn't be a good Sensei and I knew Bad Juju was looking for something that would be beneficial to her and teach her son to be on the right path. So I convinced her to be a Sensei, feeling she deserved it more than me."

Golden Queen nodded softly. "But you deserve a better life too, my friend," she said before resuming brushing the blue hair, styling it the way her friend liked it. She then put the pink bow back in Dreamcatcher's hair and gently pinned the beautiful pin that Masker Mind had given his love to the bow. "We both wanted a better life for us and it came in the form of being a sensei for me and in the form of a Portal Master wanting you as a Skylander partner and in a very cute and handsome guy wanting you as more than a friend."

Dreamcatcher blushed again and smiled. "True," she said. "Thanks, Goldie. Maybe you'll find someone someday too."

The Earth Sensei blushed hotly. "Actually, would you believe Grave Clobber asked me out on a date for tonight?"

"For real? Oh, my word! That's awesome!" The floating head said happily.

"Yes," she said. "But I'm not sure what to wear."

The blue head went over to her friend's closet. "I know just the thing," she said, searching until she found what she had in mind and pulled out a gold-colored dress like the one her friend had on, but it was covered in colorful jewels and she then found an elaborate crown also covered in colorful jewels and showed it to her friend. "His jaw will totally hit the floor when he sees you wearing these."

Golden Queen blushed again. "I haven't worn those in years," she said. "Do you really think he'll like it if I do?"

"Oh, trust me, he will," Dreamcatcher said reassuringly.

Smiling, she nodded and the two friends headed out. "Dreamcatcher, thank you for your help," she said.

"You're welcome, Goldie, and thank you for listening to my problems," the former dream villain said. "You're like the big sister I wish I had."

"And you're like the little sister I wish I had," the Sensei said. "I guess this makes us adopted sisters, hmm?"

Dreamcatcher nodded with a grin. "Yeah, it does," she said before she spotted Masker Mind, who greeted her with a kiss. Golden Queen let out a gasp of surprise when she was suddenly pulled into a dancing dip by Grave Clobber who kissed her passionately. Both females were blushing hotly.

"I was wondering where you were, my beautiful queen," the Water Brawler said in his deep voice.

"And I was wondering where my dream girl was," Masker Mind said, nuzzling Dreamcatcher's cheek sweetly.

"Oh, Goldie and I were just talking about stuff, that's all," the floating head answered.

As their guys took them down separate paths for their dates, Dreamcatcher and Golden Queen shared another smile, grateful to not only be really good friends, but to also be like sisters, sharing each other's problems and worries and soothing them.

They were definitely glad life was better for them both. They wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
